


Feign

by Piinutbutter



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Even heroes aren't always sure what to do with themselves.





	Feign

Mist grabbed desperately at Somsnosa’s heels as she walked through the graveyard. The cemetery was finally a place of peace again, now that they’d cleared it of the monsters who’d nested among the tombstones. With nothing better to do today, the whim had struck Somsnosa to come and clean up the place. Restore it to some of its former glory.

Wayne and Dedusmuln already had plans, but Pongorma had politely turned down Somsnosa’s invitation to join her. She began to understand why as she brushed the grime from tombstone after tombstone, all of them bearing the words _Fallen Dread Knight_.

 

* * *

 

The axe hung in Wayne’s living room.

Each of his companions had exhibited a different reaction when they first noticed the weapon’s placement. Dedusmuln had uttered a soft, “Oh,” then looked away and asked a little too quickly about the weather. Somsnosa had cocked her head and said, “Kind of morbid, don’t you think?” Pongorma had only nodded knowingly.

When Dracula stopped by for an unwelcome visit, Wayne wordlessly dared him to comment. For once, the poet was shortwinded. All he asked was, “Why?”

Wayne touched the blade, stained with Gibby’s dried blood. “To remind myself that actions have consequences.”

 

* * *

 

Dedusmuln rested their elbows on the windowsill in Somsnosa’s living room, gazing idly through the thick glass. They didn’t notice Pongorma approaching them until the knight leaned down beside them and traced their line of vision.

“What are you looking at?”

Dedusmuln glanced over their shoulder to make sure Wayne wasn’t within earshot before replying, “The emptiness where the moon used to be.”

“Ah.”

The tips of Dedusmuln’s tentacles curled. “I just keep thinking: What happens now?”

Pongorma wrapped an arm around the archaeologist’s shoulder and pulled them away from the window. “Now, we eat dinner. Somsnosa made deconstructed burritos.”


End file.
